Spider-Man: The Beginning (2022 PS5 Video Game)
Spider-Man: The Beginning is an action-adventure video game developed by Insomniac Games and published by Sony Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 5, which released just a month before this game came out, resulting in sales for the PlayStation 5 upping to a maximum. Insomniac Games has upped their mechanics, traversal, and engine system, making this the true next-gen experience with photo-realistic graphics and visuals. This game went into development in October 2019, as the studio split two teams to write the Venom game that released in 2020 and this game. This game serves as a prequel to 2015's Marvel's Spider-Man, taking place in Peter's early days as Spider-Man, as he is in his first days of college. The developers call this game the "Golden Age" of Spider-Man. The game releases on October 22, 2022. Rating T '(Teens) for Blood, Drug Reference, Language, Violence, & Sexual References Gameplay Dynamics/Features * The immersive combat system is partially inspired by the Batman: Arkham video games, mixing those dodge and attack elements with web gadgets, parkour, swinging, and great variety in combat, as the combat is what Spider-Man fights like in the comic books. There are two times more web gadgets to unlock, as the skill tree has added two more categories and makes the combat even more engaging than ever * The maximum level cap is 100; leveling up takes skill; the players have to complete challenges, certain objectives, and some just regular objectives. * There are seven different skill trees for Spider-Man * ''Insomniac Games has implemented a new "Daily Objectives" tab for players to complete to earn color variations for their suits and is required to do in order to unlock a few suits * Players can now morph alternate suits to create their own, as well as add different color variations (this ability unlocks after the player reaches level 40) * The map includes of an entirely realistic Manhattan borough, an entirely realistic Queens borough, an entirely realistic Brooklyn borough, an entirely realistic Rochester borough, an entirely realistic Albany borough, an entirely realistic Statute of Liberty borough, an entirely realistic Ryker's Island borough, and an entirely realistic Staten Island borough. There are multiple interiors on all boroughs including subway and sewers, making this one of the biggest open world games of all time and the biggest superhero game of all time (some more interiors will be mentioned later in this list). * There are a total of 55 (vanilla base) game suits in this game, which players can unlock by completing daily objectives, completing crimes, collecting tokens, doing side missions, helping random civilians with their small troubles (which is a newly added feature in this franchise), and many other activities. * Since this is a prequel, this game very heavily includes the aspects of Peter Parker's life; at the beginning of the game, Peter is still at Midtown High School and then as the game goes on, players will have the chance to go to Empire State University, Peter's college, the Daily Bugle (where Peter is working a job as a freelancer; players can complete Bugle assignments to earn certain suits and gain skill points), Peter's apartment (where players can experiment on different web shooter variations and gadgets to fit with their fighting play style, as well as where players can access Peter's computer to surf the web or look at Bugle headlines calling Spider-Man a menace), Aunt May's house in Queens, FEAST, Octavius Industries, the Osborn Mansion, and Mary Jane's house. And all of these interiors just cover 10% of the interiors in the entire map! * Players can also change into Peter on the streets (if some missions require doing so; whether it'd be main or side) * There is plenty of endgame content including new challenges, puzzles, mini-games, and side missions. * There are fighting/stealth arenas players can participate in and play to compete for worldwide leaderboards, complete challenges (which lead into obtaining certain suits); arenas/maps are locations from the actual game's storyline. * The game features an online mode that can be played with a minimum of 10 players and a maximum of 20 players. Players can use either Spider-Man and Black Cat, Chameleon's thugs, or Kingpin's bodyguards and private contractors; three teams. There are ten maps (one example is the Bronx) and there are different objectives for different game modes; there is Capture The Flag, Steal the Virus, Secure the Payload, or Battle Royale. HLTB Main Story (alone): 42 hours Main Story (plus a few extra activities): 58 hours 100% Completion: 99 hours Characters Playable Characters * '''Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Yuri Lowenthal) * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat '''(Amy Johnston; playable in online mode) Protagonist * '''Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Yuri Lowenthal) Main Story Antagonists * Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon * Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat * Max Dillon/Electro * Mac Gargan/Scorpion * Adrian Toomes/The Vulture * Quentin Beck/Mysterio * Phineas Mason/The Tinkerer * Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan * Raymond Bloch/The Ox * Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino * Herman Schultz/Shocker Side Story Antagonists * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man * Flint Marko/Sandman * Hammerhead * Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane * Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone * John Jameson/Man-Wolf * Herman Schultz/Shocker * Morlun * Hobie Brown * Blindside * Charlie Weiderman * Charlotte Witter * Dennis Carradine * Norton Fester/Looter * Niles Van Roekel * Raptor * Street * Angelina Brancale/Stunner * Parker Robbins/The Hood * Vermin Supporting Characters * Harry Osborn * Mary Jane Watson * Ned Leeds * Officer Yuri Watanabe * Aunt May * Gloria Grant * Norman Osborn * Dr. Otto Octavius * Martin Li * Officer Jefferson Davis * J. Jonah Jameson * Robbie Robertson * Dr. Curt Connors * Flash Thompson Synopsis Peter Parker has been Spider-Man for three years; he has finally graduated from Midtown High School and is at the next step in his life. Peter continues living on his motivation as a hero and as a young, responsible adult; "With great power comes great responsibility". While getting the gripes of college and starting a relationship with Mary Jane Watson, the girl of his dreams and getting multiple opportunities for a future career through Otto Octavius, Peter notices that all of the organized crime is bowing down to one entity known as "the Big Man", someone every criminal in all of New York fears. Peter finds himself caught up in a war with the Big Man and his giant crime empire, which turns all of New York into a warzone. While Peter's first major battle ensues, an evil man with a secret agenda on Peter drives to tear Peter's life apart... Story Events (Leading up to the ending)